Reunited
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: Mufasa and Sarabi have been apart from the moment he died. But their love is powerful enough to endure, so when Sarabi dies, she is brought back to him. A sweet one-shot about Sarabi and Mufasa's reunition. Fluffy-ness!


**Just a sweet one-shot I decided to write about Sarabi and Mufasa's reunition. And for those that don't know, Erevu and Athena are Sarabi's parents...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lion king or it's characters.**

* * *

**Reunited**

The sun's warm rays beat down on the lush, green meadows that were part of the Pridelands. Amidst these meadows lay a group of lions on a slab of warm rock as well as grass, under the shade of some Acacia trees next to a small waterhole filled with crystalline water. A golden-furred lion with a brawny frame and an ochre red mane sat atop the rock, beside a smaller female counterpart.

She had a sleek build, with cream fur and bright blue eyes. Beside the male and female lion, in the soft grass, lay another couple. There was a golden-furred female lioness, with ochre red eyes, similar to the male lion's. Beside her lay a chocolate-brown lion with a darker brown mane, and peridot green eyes. Opposite the lions, under the acacia tree lay an old, bronze-furred lioness.

Her face was weary and she looked tired. At one point she got up, and walked to take a drink. Her bones creaked and her face contorted in pain. "Mother" The golden male lion got up, and supported her with a paw. "Simba" she whispered. She nuzzled her son with love. "Are you alright?" Simba asked her. Sarabi smiled. "Simba," She whispered. "Walk with me" She said. Simba walked with her, still supporting her weight with his paw. S

arabi sat down. "Simba, I feel me end coming near." She said. Simba's eyes went wide. "No, Mother. What do you mean?" he asked. "You know what it means, my son. It means that the sun on my time is setting, and the sun on your generation is rising. I know that it is time for my sun to set. It is time for me to leave this earth." Sarabi smiled.

Simba shook his head. "No, mother. Not yet. Stay with me, please." He pleaded. Sarabi smiled tenderly at her only son. "You know it is time." She said. Simba shook his head. Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. "You have Nala," Sarabi whispered, inclining her head towards the cream lioness. "You have Kiara, and Kovu." She said, smiling at the chocolate-brown lion and the golden-furred lioness beside him. "You will be fine, my son" she said. Simba dropped his head. "I won't let you go" He said stubbornly.

Sarabi laughed softly, "But you must. And I must take my leave" Simba raised his head to look at her. "How much longer?" He asked, his jaw set taut with oppressed grief and anger. Anger at not being able to keep his mother alive. "When I have said my goodbyes" Sarabi said, knowing that Simba would understand.

A searching look entered her eyes, and as the time for her to depart came nearer, the look grew stronger and stronger, until she could focus on nothing but the sky above her. Simba nodded. He supported the old queen as they walked back to the waterhole. Simba raised his head to look at Nala. "It is time" He whispered. Nala stood up, her blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Nala" Sarabi croaked. Nala came closer to the dying queen. "Nala," Sarabi started, placing her paw on top of Nala's. "Look after my prince. I believe he has much to learn still, and much to teach Kovu. Remind him, after I am gone, that I am safe. Remind him that even the blackest of night will have a dawn, and that you love him." Sarabi said, smiling. Nala nodded and nuzzled Sarabi, extremely carefully. "Yes, my queen." She replied, bowing. "Kiara, Kovu" Sarabi said, as Nala stepped aside.

The couple came over. "When the sun rises on your time, remember that you have guidance from everyone in the pride. Remember the circle of life, and that they love you." Sarabi whispered, her voice going hoarse for a few seconds. She coughed. Kovu bowed his head, whilst Kiara nuzzled her grandmother. "Of course" she whispered. They stepped to the side, and looked at Simba, who stood alone.

Sarabi walked towards him. "Simba," She said, "My son, my little prince. My little lion that has been through so much. I love you. I will always love you. I feel that words cannot convey how much I love you. Remember that the great kings will always look down on you and guide you when times are tough. You have your beautiful mate, and Kovu and Kiara that will need your guidance when the sun rises on their time as rulers of Priderock. I will always watch down on you from the heavens, and never even doubt that I am not proud of you." She said.

Simba had tears in his eyes. "I will miss you," He choked on silent tears. Sarabi smiled tenderly. "I live in you" she said, knowing that those words were enough to be said for the moment. _Her last moment. _Sarabi's eyes returned to the sky and she closed her eyes. Her legs carried her to the slab of rock she had been lying on earlier. "Mother?" Simba inquired, fearful of what was happening.

Sarabi didn't respond as she lay down. "Mother!" Simba shouted, fear evident. His paw caught Sarabi's head she slumped down to the ground. He felt for a pulse, but stopped. It wasn't there. Queen Sarabi was dead. Simba broke apart and roared, long and loud. Nala stood by him and roared her woe to the skies. Kiara and Kovu joined them. Their chorus of roars carried Sarabi's spirit away from her body. Their faces finally fell, and tears flowed freely. Their grief poured out as they realised the greatest queen ever to live was dead.

* * *

Sarabi felt great relief. The pain in her bones was gone, her eyelids were no longer heavy and she found that she could focus on more and more detail. Her senses were sharp and she felt surprisingly reborn. She opened her eyes. With a gasp she took her surroundings in. She was lying on a soft, green grass field surrounded by large trees. A soft white glow fell over the landscape that seemed to go on forever.

She began to walk around. The soft grass felt fantastic on her paws, though she was far from tired. "Sarabi" the sound made the aged queen stop dead in her tracks. _That voice. _She hadn't heard that voice for many years. She turned around. For a split second, she stood still, knowing that her old eyes were playing a trick on her. "Sarabi" the voice spoke again. "Mufasa" she breathed, as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

She ran forward and buried her head into his mane. He was exactly as she had remembered him. He had the same brawny frame covered in golden fur. The same thick, silky mane and the same, warm ochre eyes that she had fallen in love with and was still in love with now. "Sarabi, I've missed you." Mufasa whispered, the rich baritone of his voice making his lost mate shiver.

Mufasa's own tears threatened to spill over his eyelids. Sarabi buried her head deeper into his mane. She finally managed to pull herself together and asked her mate, "Where are we?" Mufasa laughed. "We are in the heavens, Sarabi." He replied. Sarabi looked around. "It's beautiful" she whispered. Mufasa smiled and nuzzled her. "Are all of the great kings and queens up here?" she asked.

Mufasa nodded. "All of the lions that have ruled the Pridelands are up here. Look," he replied, inclining his head towards a group of lions and lionesses, steadily making ground towards them. "Erevu, Athena" she whispered, awe-struck. Mufasa smiled, "Go to them," He instructed, nudging her with his nose. Sarabi looked at him, "Will you stay with me?" she asked. Mufasa smiled, love pouring from his eyes and his words, "Always."


End file.
